<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ilusión atesorada by wasurete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955435">Ilusión atesorada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete'>wasurete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei WuXian decide hacer un experimento con el quemador de incienso, siendo un regalo inesperado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ilusión atesorada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei WuXian era el nombre que poseía el joven más prestigiado de la época, aquel cuyas hazañas fueron festejadas, alabadas y admiradas por todos los clanes. No obstante, esto cambió el día que decidió practicar la energía resentida, aquella que odiaban y era prohibida cultivar. Fue entonces que se convirtió en el enemigo de todos.<br/>
Wei WuXian cometió crímenes despiadados, de los que nunca se libraría y siempre sería reprochado por la sociedad, incluso después de la muerte y también después de su reencarnación.<br/>
Él sabía que esto lo seguiría hasta el final del camino en su nueva vida, el odio y menosprecio de todos, o eso esperaba.<br/>
Actualmente los pupilos de todas las sectas lo seguían, pidiéndole concejos para mejorar su cultivo. Incluso Jin Ling, aquel niño al que le arrebató a sus padres a temprana edad, le buscaba; y en los últimos años se habían hecho cercanos, cosa que Wei WuXian pensó sería imposible, pero ahora lo vivía en carne propia.<br/>
Jin Ling había madurado considerablemente, el niño consentido y susceptible había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un joven sagaz e inteligente.<br/>
Su tío, Jiang WanYin, esperaba sus mejorías en el cultivo para dejarlo al mando de su Secta.<br/>
Jiang Cheng a menudo visitaba el Descanso de las Nubes a juntas con el líder del Clan Gusu Lan, y está no era la excepción.<br/>
—Líder de la Secta Yunmeng, su sobrino a demostrado sus dotes, será un buen líder —Mencionó Lan QiRen.<br/>
—Le agradezco sus palabras —Jiang Cheng hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto.<br/>
Ambos hombres se encontraban frente a frente, sentados a los extremos de la mesa.<br/>
El olor a té de Oolong inundaba la habitación; un aroma exquisito que endulzaba la lengua, tenía un ligero toque a canela, miel, flores dulces y ligeramente a cacao.<br/>
El té yacía en la mesita de descanso, era el favorito de china por tener un peculiar sabor, agradable para cualquier paladar.<br/>
—El primer jade —Jiang Cheng interrumpió el silencio que albergaba la habitación— Él... —silenció sin terminar la oración, temía la reacción de Lan QiRen al escuchar aquellas palabras, su duda se desvaneció recordando que existía una gran confianza entre el Clan Lan y el Clan Yunmeng, dándole valor para finalizar la incógnita —¿Sigue en reclusión?<br/>
—Me temo que sí —El hombre suspiró pesadamente, posicionó la taza de té en la mesa y miró al joven líder. —Es la primera vez que lo veo destrozado. Al morir su madre, él comprendió y miró hacía delante, esta vez él... No es él mismo.<br/>
—Lider de la Secta...<br/>
Deseaba transmitirle su compasión y decirle que todo mejoraría, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el sonido proveniente de las puertas siendo abiertas estrepitosamente, por ellas entró un joven adolescente de vestimenta amarilla.<br/>
Su caminata era veloz, reduciéndose conforme se acercaba a los hombres mayores.<br/>
Al llegar, inmediatamente, se inclinó realizando una reverencia.<br/>
—Jin Ling por qué motivo vienes aquí—Jiang Cheng levantó la voz, llamándole la atención por la acción que había realizado al entrar, la cual era prohibida en Descanso de las Nubes.<br/>
—Tío —Un susurró apenas audible salió de sus labios. Permaneciendo en la misma posición, comenzó el habla— Líder de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang.<br/>
Al hablarle tan formal, Jiang Cheng le observó intranquilo, nunca se refería a él de esta forma.<br/>
Lan QiRen también le miró intrigado, prestando atención a las palabras a continuación.<br/>
—Líder, deseo pedirle un favor —Pronunció Jin Ling, aún agachado.<br/>
—Jin Ling —En el corredor se emitió otra voz, una más serena y tranquila, no obstante, era apresurada.<br/>
Otro joven, proveniente de la secta Lan, entró a la habitación, al mirar a los líderes hizo la respetada reverencia.<br/>
—SiZhui no estés gritando por los pasillos, es incorrecto —Regañó su superior.<br/>
—Lo siento gran Señor —Se levantó y observó a Jin Ling, tomándole del brazo— Vámonos.<br/>
Jin Ling seguía firme, sin escuchar a su compañero.<br/>
—Líder de la Secta, San Du Sheng Shou. Por favor, ¿podría hacer una celebración en Muelle de Loto?<br/>
—¿Una celebración? —Jiang WanYin se notó confundido.<br/>
—Yuan cumplirá años, y me gustaría llevarlo a Muelle de Loto, para que conozca las flores de loto.<br/>
Jiang Cheng se notó fastidiado ante la petición del chico e inmediatamente replicó.<br/>
—¡Jin Ling! Ya no tienes tiempo para juegos, debes centrarte en tu Secta. ¿O acaso no quieres tomar tu puesto enserio? —Sus palabras se caracterizaban por ser directas y rudas, siempre daba en los puntos débiles de su oponente.<br/>
—Lo haré, llevaré a la Secta de Lanling Jin por el camino correcto.<br/>
—Aún te falta mucho por mejorar tu cultivo, debes esforzarte para mejorar más. Así que deja de ser un niño infantil y mimado, no jugarás con tus compañeros, preocúpate por tu deber como futuro líder.<br/>
Jin Ling se levantó, iba a protestar pero antes de pronunciar alguna palabra sintió el agarre en su túnica. Miró hacía su compañero, el cual le ofrecía una sonrisa.<br/>
—Lider de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang —SiZhui rápidamente hizo una reverencia— Jin Ling estuvo mal al ofenderlo de esta forma, en su nombre le pido una disculpa.<br/>
Al levantarse, les sonrió y regresó a ver a Jin Ling, ambos chicos decidieron retirarse, y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pudieron escuchar claramente las palabras provenientes de Jiang Cheng.<br/>
—Solo por esta vez —Una oración corta, pronunciada apáticamente, conteniendo la aprobación que deseaba el joven cultivador.<br/>
—¿De verdad? —Jin Ling regresó la mirada hacía su tío el cual asintió.— ¿Puede acompañarnos el maestro Wei, Han GuangJun y Ning?<br/>
—San Du Sheng Shou no tomé enserio las palabras de Jin Ling —SiZhui se apresuró a cambiar de tema al percatarse del ceño fruncido del hombre.<br/>
—Esta bien, pero les advierto que no quiero problemas.<br/>
—Gracias tío —Los dos chicos realizaron la reverencia y se marcharon.<br/>
—Líder de la Secta no debería permitir que esos chicos se salgan del camino. Mis estudiantes, si lo desea, no se presentarán; hay que recordar los principios del Clan Gusu Lan.<br/>
—No se preocupe Lan QiRen, no permitiré que violen las reglas de su Clan. Además Jin Ling aún es chico, sigue siendo revoltoso como... —Detuvo su habla, parecía no querer finalizar la oración.<br/>
—Wei WuXian —Continuó Lan QiRen.<br/>
—Me retiraré por el momento, tengo pendientes en la Secta de Lanling Jin.<br/>
—Podría adelantar las clases de Gusu Lan, trayendo a los jóvenes, para que la carga de llevar dos Sectas sea menor.<br/>
—No es necesario. Hágame saber cuando ZeWu Jun esté mejor.<br/>
—Así será líder del Clan.<br/>
Jiang Cheng se retiró del lugar, esa semana tendría unos días pesados y más aún por la celebración que se llevaría en Muelle de Loto.<br/>
Wei WuXian al recibir la noticia se había sorprendido, para él era bastante extraño ser invitado a pisar las tierras de su ciudad natal.<br/>
Al inicio se iba a rehusar a ir, debido la inseguridad que le proporcionaba ver a Jiang Cheng, sabía que aún le guardaba rencor y posiblemente le odiaba, sin embargo, Jin Ling y SiZhui le insistieron, asegurándole que el mismo Jiang WanYin le había invitado, solo así su duda se desvaneció y accedió a la invitación.<br/>
Lan WangJi y Wen Ning no se entrometieron en la decisión de Wei WuXian, solo esperaron la aceptación de él para ellos confirmar su asistencia a la celebración.<br/>
De esta manera el tiempo transcurrió, llegando el día tan esperado de los jóvenes discípulos.<br/>
El festejo se realizaría según lo acordado, en la ciudad de Yunmeng, por lo que se encaminaban a ella.<br/>
Las miradas de las personas se centraban en ellos, les llamaba la atención ver miembros de la familia prominente Lan pasearse por Yunmeng.<br/>
Los pupilos caminaban en hilera, detrás de los 3 adultos que les acompañaban.<br/>
Al inicio caminaba el segundo Jade más prestigiado de los Lan, el cual tomaba las riendas de un burro, llamado manzanita.<br/>
Sobre manzanita venía Wei WuXian vestido con sus características túnicas negras, en su mano cargaba a Chenqing usándola para tocar una hermosa melodía.<br/>
Detrás de ellos caminaba un curioso hombre de tez pálida vistiendo de negro, su mirada era seria, sin expresión, la gente no se atrevía acercarse debido a la atmósfera tenebrosa que emanaba Wen Ning.<br/>
Las personas al verlo sabían de quién se trataba y los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, sin tener vergüenza de que les oyeran.<br/>
Wei WuXian detuvo la canción, empezando a juguetear con la flauta, girándola entre sus dedos.<br/>
—Lan Zhan siento que este es un malévolo plan para azotarme —Mencionó de inmediato, mostrando su inseguridad de estar allí.<br/>
—No lo permitiré, puedes estar tranquilo.<br/>
—Pero Lan Zhan ¿y si nos separa? Entonces podrá azotarme sin pudor alguno.<br/>
—Maestro Wei creo que está exagerando —SiZhui rápidamente trató de calmarlo.<br/>
Él y JingYi eran los siguientes en la fila, por lo que podían oír claramente las palabras de sus maestros y durante todo el camino oían las absurdas quejas de Wei WuXian, mientras inventaba una tortura en Muelle de Loto, siendo él el protagonista y Jiang Cheng el malévolo villano.<br/>
—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso A-Yuan? —Wei WuXian le observo desafiante, deseaba conocer la respuesta de su joven pupilo.<br/>
—San Du Sheng Shou es alguien respetuoso, nunca dañaría a sus invitados, recuerde que él fue quien le invitó— Aseguró SiZhui.<br/>
—Él decía que siempre protegería a su familia y, sin embargo, me azotó con Zidian e incluso me quería hacer su prisionero —Se quejó con un puchero— Pudimos festejarte en el Receso de las Nubes<br/>
—No se permite ruido —Rememoró el segundo maestro Lan.<br/>
—Pero si nosotros siempre hacemos ruido por las noches, no digas algo que ni tu cumples Lan Zhan.<br/>
Las mejillas de Lan SiZhui se colorearon rojas, demostrando lo avergonzado que se encontraba al escuchar las palabras de Wei WuXian.<br/>
—Es diferente.<br/>
—No es diferente Lan Zhan, sigue siendo ruido y tu siempre andas diciendo que no se permite el ruido, que no se permite la violencia, que se debe mantener la calma...pero Lan Zhan ni tu mismo obedeces cuando estamos...<br/>
—Wei Ying —La voz tranquila y suave de Lan WangJi le indicó un "cuida tus palabras", haciéndolo callar de inmediato, no sin antes susurrar un " aburrido".<br/>
—Joven amo Wei, por favor no diga nada inapropiado frente al líder del clan Yunmeng Jiang porque hemos llegado a Muelle de Loto —Wen Ning se había acercado a su maestro, indicándole el fin de su camino.<br/>
—Ya lo sé Ning, no quiero problemas con Jiang Cheng. No creí que nos fuesen a invitar a Muelle de Loto ¿Además por qué aquí? —Wei bajo de pequeña manzana, siendo sostenido de la cintura por Lan WangJi.<br/>
—Esta es la mejor opción si no quieres ver a Hada. —Jin Ling les había estado esperando en la entrada, cuando escuchó las últimas quejas de Wei WuXian decidió callarlo con una simple oración.<br/>
Wei WuXian al escuchar el nombre del cachorro sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada extremidad de su cuerpo, siendo poseído por la inercia ocultándose detrás de Lan WangJi.<br/>
—No te preocupes, la deje al cuidado en la torre de Lanling Jin.<br/>
—¿En serio? ¿No mientes?<br/>
—Puedes estar tranquilo. ¿Quién se imaginaría que el temible gran patriarca Yiling fuese un miedoso? —Jin Ling no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse del hombre y esta vez no era la excepción.<br/>
—Oye, tu le tienes miedo a Han GuangJun —Replicó, saliendo de su escondite y cruzando sus brazos ofendido ante las palabras de Jin Ling.<br/>
—¡Tú!<br/>
—Si solo vendrán a hacer escenas es mejor que regresen por dónde vinieron—La fría voz del líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang les erizó la piel.<br/>
Los presentes hicieron la reverencia apropiada, demostrándole respeto.<br/>
—Tío ya estamos presentes.<br/>
—Con sus gritos me di cuenta, no necesitas repetirlo —Dicho esto Jiang Cheng se retiró del lugar.<br/>
Wei WuXian no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante aquella acción, su mano si dirigió a su boca, tapándosela para no ser muy escandaloso.<br/>
—¿De qué te ríes? —Jin Ling le observó confundido, al igual que sus compañeros.<br/>
—No creí que Jiang Cheng tendría un gran parecido a Madam Yu —Mencionó recordando el carácter de la mujer y sus frías palabras.<br/>
—¿Madam Yu? —Lan JingYi se veía aún mas confundido ante la explicación de Wei WuXian.<br/>
—La madre de San Du Sheng Shou —SiZhui le aclaró la duda rápidamente.<br/>
Los menores no conocía a madam Yu, sin embargo, SiZhui había escuchado de ella por medio de Jin Ling.<br/>
—Adelante, todo está preparado —Jin Ling les invitó a entrar y en poco tiempo los chicos comenzaron a divertirse, paseándose de un lado a otro.<br/>
Fueron al lago donde Wei les enseñó a tomar semillas de loto a escondidas, siendo regañados por Lan WangJi y escabulléndose con ayuda de Ning.<br/>
Entre risas y bromas el atardecer se presentó. Renovados y llenos de energía regresaron a Muelle de Loto, siendo guiados por Jin Ling a la sala principal donde se encontraba su cena.<br/>
Los jóvenes cenaban tranquilos, sin embargo, esto no perduró demasiado; Wei WuXian sacó unas botellas de alcohol, alardeando su resistencia a la bebida.<br/>
—¿Acaso alguien puede ganarme? ¡Yo! El gran patriarca Yiling, poderoso, guapo y con una gran tolerancia al alcohol —Wei WuXian alzaba la pequeña botella, mostrándosela a los discípulos e incitándolos a beber con él.<br/>
—No te creas demasiado, mi tío me ha hecho beber alcohol para tolerarlo cuando sea mayor—Jin Ling se veía seguro de sus palabras.<br/>
—Eso lo veremos, ¡vamos! Beban.<br/>
—Pero....maestro Wei tenemos prohibido el alcohol —Uno de los discípulos Lan recordó los principios de su Clan haciéndolo notar de inmediato.<br/>
—¡Corrección! Esta prohibido beber en el Descanso de las Nubes, y si mi memoria no me falla nos encontramos en Muelle de Loto —WuXian sonrió con malicia.<br/>
Inevitablemente todos los jóvenes observaron a su mayor, Han GuangJun, sin inmutarse él siguió comiendo.<br/>
—Cobardes—Jin Ling tomó una botella y se la llevó a la boca, haciendo gestos de asco mientras tomaba el licor.<br/>
—Ohh vamos, Jin Ling les va a ganar. Lan Zhan ¿verdad que no les castigarás? —Arqueó su ceja, acercándose a Lan WangJi —Vamos, ablandate una vez, ellos son jóvenes. Te recompensare cuando nos vayamos a la cama Er Ge-Ge.<br/>
Ante aquella última oración Lan WangJi alzó la vista, observándole directamente, nadie podía notarlo, pero había captado su atención ese tono tan suave y pícaro que solo él comprendió.<br/>
—Mnn —Asintió<br/>
—¿Ven? Tienen el consentimiento de Lan Zhan.<br/>
—Me sorprende la habilidad del maestro Wei para convencer a Han GuangJun—Susurró uno de los chicos.<br/>
—Por algo le llaman el gran patriarca Yiling, puede incluso persuadir a Han GuangJun para que apruebe lo que sea —Los chicos seguían susurrando entre ellos.<br/>
No tardaron mucho para tomar las botellas y embriagarse, saltándose su toque de queda.<br/>
Ning les estaba cuidando en todo momento, confortando a los chicos mientras vomitaban, o llevándolos a los futones correspondientes cuando se desmayaban.<br/>
Jin Ling seguía en pie, sin embargo, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Estaba sentado junto a SiZhui, el cual seguía sobrio al no probar ni una sola gota de alcohol. Y a ellos se sumaba JingYi, teniendo una alta tolerancia al alcohol debido a que bebía a escondidas, seguramente al regresar al Descanso de las Nubes recibiría su castigo.<br/>
—Lan Zhan, seguramente ya tienes sueño, ¿quieres ir a dormir? —Wei WuXian se preocupaba por el estado del hombre porque habían pasado horas desde el toque de queda.<br/>
—Debo cuidarlos.<br/>
—Wen Ning se hará cargo ¡¿Verdad Wen Ning?! —Le gritó al chico, él cual volteó e inmediatamente asintió.<br/>
—No se preocupe Han GuangJun, yo ayudaré a cuidarlos— SiZhui se levantó de su asiento, realizando una reverencia, indicando a Lan WangJi que estarían bien.<br/>
—Tu eres el cumpleañero —Jin Ling se había acercando tambaleándose ligeramente— Además, Yuan tu debes cuidarme a mi, no a ellos —Se quejó haciendo un puchero y jalándole la manga de su túnica.<br/>
Lan WangJi giró los ojos hacía el joven líder Jin. Wei Wuxian al percatarse de aquella mirada amenazadora, rodeó con su brazo a Lan WangJi.<br/>
—Er Ge-Ge deberíamos ir a la habitación —soltó una risa nerviosa.<br/>
—Mnn —Asintió, sin quitar la vista de Jin Ling, el chico se sintió intimidado, estaba ebrio pero sabía que no debía molestar al segundo jade de Gusu Lan o su vida correría peligro.<br/>
—Vamos, vamos —Wei WuXian le tomó del brazo, arrastrándole de inmediato.<br/>
Al llegar a la habitación le miró con una sonrisa.<br/>
—Solo esperame aquí Lan Zhan, iré con Jin Ling a darle su sorpresa, él cumplirá años en un mes pero siento que es el momento indicado para entregárselo.<br/>
—¿El qué?<br/>
—Esto —Wei WuXian sacó el quemador de incienso.<br/>
—¿Lo obsequiarás?<br/>
—Si, él le dará un buen uso.<br/>
—Iré contigo.<br/>
—No es necesario, me quedaré a dormir con Jin Ling, quiero mostrarle algo. ¿Puedes esperar por mí?<br/>
Lan WangJi se veía indeciso, aún esperaba la recompensa que le había prometido Wei, y aunque no lo dijera, Wei WuXian pudo descifrar sus pensamientos.<br/>
—Te recompensaré todo el día de mañana, estaré dispuesto a cada petición que pidas —Wei WuXian se percató del ligero brillo que apareció en los ojos color miel.<br/>
—Mnn, descansa Wei Ying.<br/>
Se despidieron con un beso y Wei WuXian salió en busca de su sobrino.<br/>
Recorría los pasillos del lugar, cargando el quemador de incienso en su brazo y con su otra mano llevaba a Chenqing, haciéndola bailar entre sus dedos.<br/>
—No puedes estar merodeando sólo porque les permití ingresar —Las frías palabras de Jiang Cheng taladraron sus tímpanos, giró su cuerpo en dirección hacia él.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng no estoy merodeando, iba con Jin Ling.<br/>
—Basta de tonterías, regresa, no quiero verte deambulando por ahí y mucho menos quiero ver a tu marioneta.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng no seas descortés, ¿me permitirías hablar contigo?<br/>
—No tenemos de nada que hablar —El líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang decidió retirarse, pero las palabras que soltó Wei WuXian le detuvieron, dejándole perplejo.<br/>
—¿Qué? —Fingió no haberlas escuchado.<br/>
—Aún mencionas mi nombre por las noches, mientras te levantas agitado y llorando —Wei WuXian las repitió con un tono de voz fuerte.<br/>
—¿Quién te dijo eso?<br/>
—Jiang Cheng lo siento, de verdad siento que...<br/>
—Tus disculpas no sirven de nada.<br/>
—Yo lo sé. Pero, necesito hacerte saber que...<br/>
—¡Wei WuXian! —Decidido, se dio la vuelta observando al nombrado. Sus puños estaban cerrados y rechinaba los dientes. —Si solo has venido hacerte el tonto vete, al fin y al cabo es lo único que sabes hacer, irte sin importarte los demás.<br/>
—¡Eso no es así!<br/>
—¡Claro que lo es! Siempre lo has demostrado ¡¿El grandioso patriarca Yiling?! ¡Tonterías! ¡Solo eres un cobarde, que huye de sus problemas para no enfrentarlos!<br/>
—Lo siento.<br/>
—¿Acaso lamentarte solucionará algo? ¡¿Acaso eso los traerá de vuelta?! —Jiang Cheng se acercó a Wei WuXian, solo así Wei pudo captar el aroma a alcohol, su hermano había bebido y por ello se encontraba con un comportamiento indecoroso.<br/>
—Me equivoqué, lamento molestarte —Dicho aquello prefirió marcharse, evitando los problemas.<br/>
—Claro, vete, es lo único que saber hacer, huir de tus problemas, como lo hiciste en la colina Luanzang.<br/>
Wei Wuxian detuvo sus pasos, sabía a dónde se dirigían las palabras.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng, ese día...<br/>
—¿Lo recuerdas? YanLi fue asesinada por tu culpa y huiste del lugar.<br/>
—No hui.<br/>
—¿No? —soltó una risa sarcástica— Tu y Lan WangJi se marcharon, sin importante nada, sin importar que tus acciones hayan tomado la vida de YanLi, la única persona que aún creía en ti y a la que defraudaste.<br/>
—¡Jiang WanYin! ¡tú!<br/>
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso lo vas a negar? ¡Te fuiste por el mal camino, preferiste a otra persona en lugar a tu familia y eso ocasionó la muerte de mi padre, quien te acogió, te alimentó y vistió! ¡¿Y así le pagaste?!<br/>
—¡Te equivocas! Siempre he querido disculparme, pero no has cambiado, no puedo hablar contigo.<br/>
—¡Claro! ¡Siempre soy yo el que no comprende nada! ¡Nunca entendí nada, ni siquiera el lema de mi Clan!<br/>
—¡Te equívocas! ¡Eso no es verdad!<br/>
—Claro que lo fue, por eso mi padre y lo demás te preferían.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng, estas equivocado. Tu siempre fuiste valiente, te exigías a ti mismo y...<br/>
—¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes nada de mí!<br/>
—Lo sé, sé que sigues atormentándote, asumiendo la culpabilidad del pasado, no es así, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.<br/>
—¡Por supuesto que fue mi culpa! Incluso por mí perdiste tu núcleo dorado —La voz de Jiang Cheng se entrecortó, su cuerpo titiritiaba.<br/>
Ante los gritos, Ning apareció, observando la escena, sin dudarlo se posicionó frente a Wei, observando cómo Zidian parpadeaba lanzando chispas moradas.<br/>
Seguido de él aparecieron SiZhui y Jin Ling, preocupados, mirando la escena.<br/>
—¡Tío!<br/>
—¡Maestro Wei!<br/>
—Ning —Wei WuXian posicionó su mano sobre el hombro de Wen Ning, brindándole una ligera sonrisa— No te preocupes.<br/>
El chico asintió, moviéndose a su lado.<br/>
—Wei Ying —La voz de Lan WangJi hizo que volteara y le sonriera.<br/>
—Lan Zhan lleva a los niños de vuelta dentro, estoy bien, no te preocupes.<br/>
—Mnn —Asintió, entrando con los chicos y Ning.<br/>
—Te deje de escuchar— Jiang Cheng retomó la platica—, no pude apoyarte, YanLi, ella aún creía en ti, y yo, yo solo hacía caso a lo que me decían. ¡Y por ello te alejaste! ¡Te fuiste con Lan WangJi! Por que él...él sí te protegía, fue el soporte que necesitaste. Te brindó el apoyo que yo no pude,  ¡Por eso me traicionaste, dejaste de estar a mi lado! ¡Y todo es mi culpa! —Jiang Cheng no logró contenerse, el llanto se apoderó de él, estaba frente a su hermano, desmoronándose, arrepintiéndose de los actos del pasado.<br/>
Wei WuXian se acercó y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Reconfortando a ese hombre que aún amaba, era su hermano, se crio con él y le dolía verlo así.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng, lo siento.<br/>
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debías darme tu núcleo?! ¡Yo no lo pedí! —Gritando y sollozando, correspondió el abrazó, recargándose en su hombro.<br/>
Tantos años había pasado acumulando todas sus penas, que ahora no pudo cargarlas y las dejó libres, desahogándose de inmediato.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng, lo siento —Susurró Wei WuXian al percatarse que el líder de la secta Yunmeng ya estaba en silencio.<br/>
Jiang WanYin deshizo el abrazo, limpiándose el rostro como si de un niño se tratase.<br/>
—¿Por qué decidiste darme tu núcleo?<br/>
—Tu lo necesitabas, no hubieras...<br/>
—¿Podido vivir sin él?<br/>
—Jiang Cheng yo no quería verte sufrir, esa es la verdad. Yo había destruido a nuestra familia, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.<br/>
—Eres un idiota.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng créeme que esas palabras no sirven para una reconciliación.<br/>
—Gracias y lo siento —Wei WuXian tembló, odiaba escuchar un agradecimiento de parte de hombres serios, no le gustaba precisamente porque sentía que les debía algo enorme.<br/>
—No puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿de verdad estas diciendo esas dos palabras? —Bromeó ante la situación— Pero de verdad fue fácil engañarte, solo tu podrías creer que BaoShan SanRen  vivía en unas montañas desiertas.<br/>
—¡Tú! —Jiang Cheng suspiró— El día que me atraparon, no hui de ustedes, te habías tardado tanto que me preocupé, salí a buscarte y vi que los Wen te atraparían, yo...<br/>
—Tomaste mi lugar — Finalizó Wei WuXian— Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti —Curveó sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa —Gracias.<br/>
—Tu has hecho más por mí, ¿qué persona desquiciada aceptaría retirarse su núcleo para donarlo a alguien más?<br/>
—Ese soy yo —Se apuntó mostrando su lado orgulloso.<br/>
Jiang Cheng le golpeó el hombro e inmediatamente giró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, Wei WuXian jamás cambiaría.<br/>
—Wei WuXian, cuando quieras puedes venir, entiendo que ahora perteneces al Clan Gusu Lan...<br/>
—No pertenezco a ellos —Quejándose le interrumpió, haciendo un puchero— Le pertenezco a Lan Zhan pero eso no significa que debo obedecer a Gusu Lan, aunque debo hacerlo frente al tío Lan QiRen para evitarle problemas a Lan Zhan.<br/>
—Deja de hablar de eso —El tono de voz usado por Jiang Cheng era de repudió total.<br/>
—¿Me odias por ser un manga cortada?<br/>
—¿De qué éstas hablando?<br/>
—Siempre me miras con desprecio.<br/>
—No es eso...<br/>
—¿Entonces aún me odias por lo que hice en el pasado? La muerte del tío Jiang Feng Mían y madam Yu...<br/>
—No, aunque el clan Wen Qishan no hubiera venido con la excusa de querer castigarte, tarde o temprano hubieran venido. Y YanLi, ella prefirió protegerte dando su propia vida.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng...<br/>
—No te odio Wei WuXian. Estaba cegado, si yo te hubiera detenido no hubieras ido por el camino del cultivo demoníaco, pero en su lugar te desprecié y  herí, te alejé de mí. Todo fue mi culpa, él que hayas preferido a Lan WangJi también fue mi culpa, él siempre estuvo junto a ti sin importar ponerse en contra de sus principios y de su familia. Yo solo fui egoísta y hacía lo que los demás deseaban que hiciera.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng eso no es cierto, tu te habías convertido en líder, debías respetar tu posición para demostrarle a todos que hacías lo correcto.<br/>
—Pero no hice lo correcto, alejé a la única persona que me importaba —Sonrió melancólico.<br/>
—Jiang Cheng...<br/>
—No digas nada —Le observó por un momento, sonriendo ligeramente.— Vamos adentro. Eso que traes en manos, ¿Qué es? —Cambió de tema repetidamente, no quería seguir hablando del pasado.<br/>
—Un quemador de incienso muy peculiar, se lo daré a Jin Ling.<br/>
—¿Qué hace?<br/>
—Muestra sueños, o algo así, estuve investigándolo por un tiempo y esta vez me va a funcionar mi experimento —Wei WuXian se mostró orgulloso de si mismo.<br/>
Jiang Cheng giró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.<br/>
—Lan Zhan —Al entrar a la sala principal corrió al lado del hombre, sonriéndole ampliamente— Jiang Cheng y yo hicimos las paces —Alardeó sobre los sucesos ocurridos.<br/>
Lan WangJi miró a Jiang WanYin, buscando la afirmación de éste para confirmar aquellas palabras, lo único que obtuvo fue un cruzado de manos y un movimiento de cabeza esquivando la mirada.<br/>
—¿Tío, es cierto?<br/>
—Cállate Jin Ling, a estas horas deberías estas dormido, mañana tienes mucho entrenamiento y solo piensas en jugar.<br/>
—Tío —Iba a refunfuñar, pero decidió mantener silencio.<br/>
—SiZhui acomoda tus vestimentas —La voz de Lan WangJi resonó, todos miraron al chico percatándose de la falta del cinturón en su túnica, la cual estaba hecha desastre y se podía apreciar su ropa interior. De inmediato, SiZhui acató la orden.<br/>
—¡Vamos a dormir! —Wei WuXian se veía extasiado.<br/>
—Mhn —Lan WangJi se retiró del lugar, dirigiéndose a su habitación, obedeciendo las palabras de Wei Ying y recordando que él iría con los chicos a dormir.<br/>
—Jin Ling, SiZhui, acompáñenme.<br/>
Ambos muchachos siguieron a su maestro con un paso lento.<br/>
Al llegar a la habitación Wei WuXian colocó el quemador de incienso en el centro de la alcoba, prendiendo el incienso. Los chicos le observaban confundidos.<br/>
—Maestro Wei....<br/>
—SiZhui no interrumpas, solo dormiremos, ¿de acuerdo? Pueden tomar un lugar cómodo, si gustan la cama, el suelo, dónde sea.<br/>
—Tío Wei, ¿nos podría explicar qué sucede? —Jin Ling se veía impaciente.<br/>
Wei WuXian no respondió, se encaminó a la cama y se recostó en ella. Cerrando sus ojos.<br/>
SiZhui y Jin Ling se miraron entre sí. No comprendían absolutamente nada, y el sueño comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos.<br/>
—Vengan, acuéstense junto a mí —Abrió su ojos, observándolos. Sus pupilos estaban inmovilizados, avergonzados ante aquella orden.<br/>
Para ellos era extraño que Wei WuXian les pidiera aquello.<br/>
—¡Oh vamos! SiZhui tu siempre dormías sobre mi pecho cuando eras bebé.<br/>
—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo mayor Wei —Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.<br/>
—No sean vergonzosos, nadie se va a enterar. Vengan. Jin Ling yo siempre quise cargarte cuando eras bebé, ¿podrías concederle el deseo a este hombre?<br/>
—Estaré ebrio, pero jamás me acostaría contigo en la misma cama.<br/>
—¿Por favor?<br/>
SiZhui suspiró, caminando en dirección a la cama. Jin Ling solo refunfuñó siguiendo los pasos del otro.<br/>
Wei WuXian se recorrió, dejándoles espacio suficiente para acostarse.<br/>
—¿Y para qué quieres tu flauta? —Jin Ling se percató de la herramienta siendo sujetada en la mano del hombre.<br/>
—No puedo dormir sin ella. ¡Descansen!<br/>
No tomó mucho tiempo para que el sueño les venciera.<br/>
Jin Ling abrió sus ojos, observando el cielo azul lleno de vida, era una vista espectacular, se sentó observando un lago de aguas cristalinas y relucientes, bastante hermoso.<br/>
—¿Dónde estoy? —Al mirar hacía abajo, observó los tallos de flor de loto crecientes en el agua.<br/>
—Muelle de Loto —La voz ronca presente le hizo brincar del susto.<br/>
Buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía, encontrándose con una versión de Wei WuXian más alta, y fornida.<br/>
Jin Ling parpadeó dos veces, llevándose los brazos a los ojos para frotárselos, pensaba que su vista le engañaba y se trataba de otra persona.<br/>
—Sí, soy yo, mocoso —Le tocó la cabeza, sacudiéndole el cabello.<br/>
—¿Qué está pasando?<br/>
—Lo mismo me pregunto —La voz de SiZhui resonó, saliendo de detrás de Wei WuXian— Cuando desperté estaba aquí y el mayor Wei se veía así.<br/>
—¡A-Xian! —Una voz resonó por el lugar, haciendo que los tres presentes buscaran a la dueña de aquella gentil y amable vocecilla. —¡A-Xian! ¡A-Cheng! Volvieron de Gusu.<br/>
Aproximadamente a tres metros de distancia, había un puerto, allí estaba una mujer vestida de un hermoso color lila, de baja estatura, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.<br/>
Ella corrió, abrazando a dos chicos, era un acto de mucho cariño.<br/>
—Shijie hemos regresado —Un joven de vestimenta negra, le correspondió el abrazo. En su mano portaba una espada, sosteniéndola con orgullo.<br/>
—YanLi regresamos— Otro joven, con túnicas moradas, también la abrazó.<br/>
Esos dos chicos eran Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian de jóvenes.<br/>
Jin Ling estaba perplejo, sus ojos se sonrojaron de inmediato y rápidamente miró al Wei WuXian que se encontraba parado junto a él, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada.<br/>
—Son recuerdos —Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.<br/>
—Maestro Wei, ¿esto no es un sueño? —SiZhui analizaba la situación.<br/>
—Es algo así, son más bien recuerdos.<br/>
—¿Cómo es posible?<br/>
—¿Recuerdas qué hicimos antes de dormir?<br/>
El joven Lan se tomó la barbilla, pensativo, en ese momento sonrió y asintió.<br/>
— El quemador de incienso —Respondió seguro.<br/>
—Respuesta correcta.<br/>
—A-Xian, A-Cheng les preparé sopa —La voz de la mujer volvió a resonar.<br/>
—Shijie, A-Xian está hambriento —Wei del pasado hacía un puchero, mientras tomaba su estomago.<br/>
—Wei WuXian deja de ser tan quejumbroso —Jiang Cheng se quejaba de la expresión tan infantil de su hermano.<br/>
—No peleen, vamos a comer —YanLi le acarició la mejilla a su hermano menor, mientras que este le sonreía cálidamente.<br/>
Jin Ling se llevó el brazo a sus ojos, evitando que las lágrimas en sus ojos se derramarán. Sus ligeros suspiros se ahogaban en la manga de su túnica.<br/>
SiZhui se acercó a su compañero, tocando su hombro con suavidad, sabía cuán importante y doloroso era para él ver la escena que transcurría frente a ellos.<br/>
Cuando Jin Ling logró calmarse, miró a Wei WuXian, pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada.<br/>
—El quemador de incienso te muestra sueños donde se pueden manifestar los recuerdos de las personas que sean afectadas.<br/>
—Eso quiere decir que estamos viendo sus recuerdos, ¿cierto maestro Wei? —SiZhui veía todo a su alrededor, las escenas cambiaban repetidamente mostrando el pasado de su maestro.<br/>
—Así es. Pero no solo son recuerdos, también podemos obtener los sueños del pasado. Por ejemplo, esto que ven ahora es un sueño de mí yo del pasado —Explicó, mostrándoles a un Wei WuXian y un Lan Zhan adultos en una cabaña.<br/>
—¿Usted puede controlar los sueños que se muestran?<br/>
—La mayoría de las veces sí, sin embargo, los sueños o recuerdos de las otras personas afectadas no los puedo controlar. Pero venimos hacer un experimento, lo he intentado varias veces pero estoy seguro que hoy lo lograré y perfeccionaré la técnica.<br/>
Wei WuXian tomó a Chenqing, llevándola a su boca, tocando una melodía divina, suave, tranquila y animada.<br/>
Los dos discípulos le observaron, impacientes por ver al patriarca Yiling en acción.<br/>
—A-Xian —La voz de un adulto les hizo voltear inmediatamente. Una mujer estaba parada frente a ellos, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.— Mi pequeño A-Ling —Pronunció con dulzura, tocando la cabeza de Jin Ling, muy suavemente, una acción llena de amor y cariño.<br/>
Jin Ling se quedó perplejo, viendo a la mujer que le sonreía con dulzura.<br/>
SiZhui estaba igual de sorprendido, no sabía si aquello era otro recuerdo o solo una ilusión.<br/>
—Jin Ling —La voz de otra persona resonó en el lugar, detrás de la mujer había aparecido un hombre, con elegantes túnicas amarillas, en su frente había un bermellón rojo.<br/>
Jin Ling no pudo hablar, se quebró por completo, abalanzándose sobre esas dos personas, aquellas que solo conocía por medio de una pintura.<br/>
No pudo contener su llanto, se escondía en el pecho de su madre, mientras que su padre le acariciaba la cabeza.<br/>
Wei WuXian detuvo la música, bajó a Chenqing, y sonrió melancólicamente.<br/>
—Shijie —Susurró con voz quebradiza, mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa.<br/>
—A-Xian —La mano de YanLi se posó en la cabeza de Wei WuXian.<br/>
—Pavo real —Wei WuXian lo miró, sacándole la lengua.<br/>
Jin ZiXuan giró los ojos algo molesto, no obstante, su rostro era adornado por una expresión de felicidad total.<br/>
—Maestro Wei, ¿puedo preguntar qué sucede? —SiZhui se veía confundido, por más que analizaba la situación no comprendía lo que pasaba.<br/>
—SuZhui, lo que estas viendo ahora son las almas de los padres de Jin Ling.<br/>
—¿Cómo?<br/>
—Estuve investigando el Guqin de tu Secta, descubriendo el secreto de la comunicación con las almas, esto lo modifiqué para atraerlas por medio de una melodía de flauta, no había funcionado pero esta vez logré perfeccionarla.<br/>
—Yo sabía que A-Xian era un genio —YanLi le volvió a sonreír.<br/>
—Shijie, esta vez me animé a llamarte, yo no me atrevía...yo...perdona...<br/>
—No tengo que perdonarte por nada, A-Xian no hizo nada malo.<br/>
—Maté a Jin ZiXuan —Los ojos de Wei WuXian se sonrojaron.<br/>
—No lo hiciste Wei WuXian —El hombre lo miró gentilmente. —No debes culparte por ello.<br/>
Jin Ling se separó un momento, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.<br/>
—Madre, padre —Sonrió con alegría.<br/>
—Mi Jin RuLan —Mencionó YanLi, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño— Te amo.<br/>
—Yo también madre.<br/>
—Hijo mío —Jin ZiXuan le tomó el hombro. —Me enorgulleces, eres el hijo que siempre soñé.<br/>
—A-Xian —La mujer extendió sus dos brazos, Wei WuXian no esperó más y la abrazó fuertemente.<br/>
—Yo no me atrevía a hablarte, te fallé, Shijie yo te fallé —Wei WuXian se soltó en lágrimas y lamentos, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermana.<br/>
—Pequeño tonto, no es así, tu siempre nos cuidaste. Hiciste lo que papá hubiera querido, protegiste a los débiles, cuidándolos y dando tu vida por ellos. Así que no te culpes más.<br/>
—Shijie.<br/>
—¡Wei WuXian deja de ser tan llorón! —La voz que resonó hizo que Wei WuXian soltara una pequeña risa y se apartará de Jiang YanLi.<br/>
—¿San Du Sheng Shou? —SiZhui estaba desconcertado.—Maestro Wei, él...<br/>
—Jiang Cheng, ¿qué haces aquí?—Wei WuXian se encontraba igual de confundido.<br/>
—Eso debería preguntarte, ¡tú!...<br/>
—A-Cheng —Su hermana le interrumpió, brindándole una sonrisa.<br/>
—YanLi —Jiang Cheng se acercó a ella, tembloroso y con los ojos llorosos. Al llegar frente a ella, le abrazó fuertemente.— YanLi, yo...<br/>
—No te heches la culpa, por nada.<br/>
Jiang WanYin asintió y se separó de su hermana, mostrándole una sonrisa de felicidad.<br/>
—Shijie, perdona, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —WuXian interrumpió el cálido momento.<br/>
—Wei WuXian, no tienes descaro, tampoco la dejas descansar en muerte.<br/>
—Cállate Jiang Cheng, tu todas las noches le lloras.<br/>
—¡Tú!<br/>
YanLin empezó a reír a carcajadas, hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía.<br/>
Los dos hombres se miraron y empezaron reír con ella.<br/>
—A-Xian, ¿Qué favor deseabas pedirme?<br/>
—Él es SiZhui. —El chico rápidamente hizo una reverencia.— Hijo de Lan Zhan y mío.<br/>
—¿No te avergüenza decir eso frente a YanLi? —Jiang Cheng reprochó las palabras pronunciadas por WuXian.<br/>
—¿Por qué debería? Después de todo es nuestro hijo —Mencionó con orgullo y cruzando de brazos.<br/>
—A-Xian, A-Cheng, ya no discutan. A-Yuan, ¿cierto? —Se dirigió al joven discípulo.<br/>
—Sí señora —Hizo una reverencia.<br/>
—Eres muy educado, igual que el segundo Jade Lan.<br/>
—Gracias.<br/>
—Shijie, enséñale tu receta de sopa de raíz de loto —Wei WuXian juntó sus manos y se inclinó.<br/>
—Tío Wei, usted solo piensa en comer —Jin Ling le observó fatigado.<br/>
—¿Sopa de raíz de loto? —SiZhui no comprendía la peticion.<br/>
—Si, por eso te traje, eres el mejor cocinero de Gusu Lan, los demás no tienen sazón, agradezco que Lan Zhan me cociné, pero le falta sabor—Wei WuXian se empezó a quejar, dejándole claro lo inconforme que estaba con la comida de la Secta Gusu Lan.<br/>
—No entiendo como el líder de la Secta Gusu Lan puede soportarte —Jin Ling entrelazó sus brazos, demostrando una forma de desaprobación a la actitud de Wei WuXian.<br/>
—No tiene de otra, estoy casado con su sobrino —Recalcó lo patente de la realidad.<br/>
—Deja de decir cosas tan descaradas —Jiang WanYin se quejó de inmediato.<br/>
—No peleen. A-Yuan te pasaré mi receta —YanLi se interpuso y les invitó a sentarse para tener una platica.<br/>
La charla se extendió, respondiendo preguntas de Jin Ling. Contándole anécdotas de su pasado.<br/>
—¿Cómo empezaron a salir? —Jin Ling se veía entusiasmado, esperando la respuesta.<br/>
—El pavo real era un completo patético —Wei WuXian se adelantó a responder.<br/>
—Wei WuXian —Jin ZiXuan estaba dispuesto a recriminarle, no obstante, respiró profundamente y prosiguió —Tiene razón fui un idiota.<br/>
—Sí, ofendía a Shijie y luego se hacía el malentendido, muchas veces lo golpee por hacerla sentir mal.<br/>
—Wei WuXian solo buscabas cualquier excusa para golpearlo —Jiang Cheng lo miró reprendiéndole sus acciones pasadas.<br/>
—Wei WuXian tiene razón —Habló Jin ZiXuan— En mi juventud herí a tu madre, soltaba palabras ofensivas sin importarme el bienestar de ella.<br/>
YanLi sonrió melancólicamente, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una divertida.<br/>
—Tu padre trató de recompensarlo, él escribió una carta romántica donde mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos y se disculpaba —Soltó una risa al recordarlo.<br/>
Jin ZiXuan se sonrojó de inmediato y apartó la mirada avergonzado.<br/>
—¿Quién diría que el pavo real pudiera ser cursi? —Wei WuXian no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de él.<br/>
—Madre, ¿qué decía la carta? —Jin Ling estaba interesado en el tema mencionado.<br/>
—YanLi por favor no les digas —El padre de Jin Ling la miró tratando de que se apiadará de él.<br/>
—"Querida y hermosa señorita YanLi" —Comenzó a redactar las palabras que recordaba del papel.<br/>
—Shijie que malvada eres —Wei WuXian comenzó a reír imaginándose las posibilidades de aquel escrito.<br/>
—"He sido un tonto" —La mujer continuó con la redacción— "lamento todo el daño que te hice. Eres hermosa, me has dejado deslumbrado desde que te conocí, cuando te veía mi corazón se aceleraba como cuando corres y te agitas"<br/>
—Padre no eres bueno siendo romántico —Jin Ling le reprendió a su padre al escuchar el escrito.<br/>
SiZhui quería reírse, pero se contenía la carcajada por respeto a sus mayores y obediencia a las reglas de su Clan.<br/>
Wei WuXian yacía en el suelo, tomándose el estomago mientras reía ferozmente.<br/>
Jiang Cheng también reía, siendo menos escandaloso que su hermano.<br/>
—Eso no es nada, en una parte mencionaba: "Eres tan bonita y gentil, lo contrario a mi madre que solo me regaña por no hacer bien las cosas, por lo que no me recuerdas a ella y por eso me conquistaste"<br/>
—Cariño, por favor, no me avergüences más —Jin ZiXuan le tomó la mano, suplicándole con la mirada que parará.<br/>
—Venían más cosas, pero no las recuerdo. Recuerdo que tuve que aguantarme la risa para no herir sus sentimientos —YanLi se apiado de su esposo, mintiendo sobre la carta.<br/>
Las risas del grupo se hicieron presentes, conviviendo como en los años de antaño, aquellos de su juventud.<br/>
Cada participante contó su vida, incluso les platicaron lo que vivieron en cada batalla, brindándoles diferentes puntos de vista de lo sucedido.<br/>
El tiempo voló, no se percataron de cuánto llevaban en el sueño, hasta que YanLi mencionó unas pequeñas palabras que mostraban su partida.<br/>
—Es hora de irnos —Mencionó la mujer levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Jin ZiXuan.<br/>
—¿No pueden permanecer un tiempo más? —Jin Ling se puso de pie, abrazando a sus padres.<br/>
—Jin Ling, el incienso se apagó, es de día —Wei WuXian le brindó una ligera sonrisa y le hizo saber que no tenían más tiempo.<br/>
—Debemos irnos —Mencionó Jin ZiXuan, tomando la mano de su esposa.<br/>
—Me dio gusto conocerlos padres —Jin Ling realizó una reverencia.<br/>
—A-Ling, eres un gran hombre —YanLi le sonrió amablemente. —A-Xian, A-Cheng estoy orgullosa de ustedes. A-Yuan, sigue cuidando de A-Ling.<br/>
SiZhui se despidió haciendo la reverencia.<br/>
Los esposos, les sonrieron, a un paso lento se marcharon y al llegar al lago se desvanecieron.<br/>
Jin Ling parpadeó y al abrir los ojos observó el techo de la habitación.<br/>
Sus ojos ardían, estaban pesados, hinchados y rojizos, muestra de su constante lloriqueo de anoche.<br/>
Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor.<br/>
SiZhui fue el siguiente en despertar, aún se encontraba desorientado, miró a su compañero, sentado junto a él.<br/>
—Buenos días —Saludó el joven Lan, uno de sus brazos se mantenía entre las pelvis y el abdomen de Jin Ling.<br/>
—Jin Ling —La voz de Jiang Cheng les hizo dar un brinco de susto, rápidamente SiZhui retiró su brazo del cuerpo de su compañero, sentándose y alejándose de él.<br/>
Ante el movimiento Wei WuXian se despertó, mirando a su joven discípulo agachado y algo temeroso.<br/>
—¿Qué sucedió SiZhui?<br/>
—Nada maestro Wei.<br/>
Wei WuXian analizó la escena, observando a Jiang Cheng recargado en la cama, yaciendo en el suelo.<br/>
—Ahora me explico, qué hacías en el sueño. ¿Por qué entraste? —Wei WuXian se dirigió a su hermano, esperando por la respuesta.<br/>
—Por nada en particular —Jiang Cheng no diría que fue a verlos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y al llegar a la habitación observó a Jin Ling llorando, siendo abrazado por SiZhui, al acercarse también miró a Wei WuXian con una ligera lagrimilla resbalando de su ojo.<br/>
Preocupado por ellos decidió despertarlos, pero antes de ponerse en acción, se sintió somnoliento, reposó su brazo en la cama manteniendo el equilibrio, la fatiga le inundó así que decidió sentarse tratando de explicar su estado, sin embargo, el sueño le venció ofreciéndose a Morfeo y siendo afectado por el quemador de incienso.<br/>
—No lleguen tarde al desayuno —Fueron las únicas palabras mencionadas por Jiang Cheng antes de retirarse del lugar.<br/>
Los chicos se miraron entre sí, aliviados de no ser regañados.<br/>
—Jin Ling, te obsequiaré el quemador de incienso. Esta vez no lo intenté, pero creo que también puedes llamar almas de personas vivas.<br/>
—¿Cómo? —Tanto SiZhui como Jin Ling lo observaron confusos.<br/>
—Creo que su principal propósito era comunicarte con personas mientras duermes. Es una teoría, pero podrías intentarlo.<br/>
—Maestro Wei, ¿cómo es posible? —SiZhui miró el artefacto, inspeccionándolo, pero sólo encontró un quemador de incienso común.<br/>
—Cuando duermes, tu alma se desprende por un período corto de tiempo, de esta manera, si llamas el alma de la persona y está quiere verte, va a corresponder el llamado, apareciendo en tus sueños.<br/>
—¿Y por qué me lo daría? Suena como algo muy importante —Jin Ling no comprendía.<br/>
—Bueno, gracias a Chenqing, el alma de Shijie y ZiXuan se podrán comunicar contigo, fue lo que pedí, que ellos aparecieran cuando lo desearás, ellos dos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que puedes verlos cuando desees.<br/>
Jin Ling miró la herramienta, tomándola con sus manos, sonrió con un gesto de tranquilidad y felicidad.<br/>
—No es necesario. Mis padres, ellos me dijeron lo que quería escuchar, es momento de que los dejemos descansar.<br/>
—Wuau me sorprende cuánto has madurado —Wei WuXian se talló la nariz— Te has hecho un hombre digno, abandonaste a la doncella berrinchuda que eras.<br/>
—¡Tú! —Iba a replicar, pero suspiró, parpadeó dos veces y observó a Wei WuXian— Lo siento, y gracias.<br/>
—¿Eh? ¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan? El gran Jin Ling pronunciando las palabras que dijo nunca decir.<br/>
—Tío Wei, siento mucho el haber pensado mal de ti, ahora que conozco las distintas versiones de la historia, me he dado cuenta que siempre hiciste lo correcto y lo de mis padres...fueron accidentes. Gracias por ayudarme a despedirme de ellos. —Jin Ling le entregó el quemador de incienso.<br/>
En el rostro de Wei WuXian se mostró una sonrisa.<br/>
—Nos retiramos maestro Wei —SiZhui hizo una reverencia, saliendo del lugar, siendo seguido por Jin Ling.<br/>
Después del desayuno, hecho por SiZhui, regresaron al Descanso de las nubes.<br/>
Al llegar fueron recibidos con Lan QiRen, el cual les regaño por haber llegado tarde, incluso a los discípulos los castigó, debido a que traían resaca por haber roto las reglas.<br/>
—¡Wei WuXian! —Lan QiRen le observó, su vista se había detenido en sus manos, observando el artefacto en ellas— Sígueme.<br/>
Wei WuXian le obedeció, siguiéndolo hasta llegar al monte donde habitaban los conejos.<br/>
—¿Señor?<br/>
—Veo que lo encontraste el quemador de incienso —El hombre le daba la espalda, su concentración estaba en el paraíso frente a sus ojos.<br/>
—¿Usted sabe de el?<br/>
—¿Cómo no sabría de el? Si estuve involucrado en su creación —Volteó hacía Wei WuXian. Su mano reposaba en su barba, acariciándola de arriba hacía abajo.<br/>
Wei WuXian estaba perplejo ante las palabras del señor.<br/>
—Incluso tu gesto son los mismos que ella hacía.<br/>
—¿Eh? —Por inercia, Wei WuXian llevó sus manos a su rostro, tocándolo, no comprendía aquellas palabras.<br/>
—Cangse Sanren, tu madre. Tu eres igual que ella, heredaste su mismo carácter. Ella...—Sonrió ligeramente— Nos veíamos aquí.<br/>
—Espere, ¿No se supone que está prohibido la distracción entre los alumnados femeninos y masculinos?<br/>
—Lo está. Un día mi padre, el gran señor, nos descubrió y fuimos castigados por ello. Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer el quemador de incienso para comunicarnos, se lo mencioné a ella, accedió a ayudarme. Era muy talentosa creando cosas, por lo que no le fue difícil hacerlo.<br/>
—¿Entonces fue hecho para comunicarte con los vivos?<br/>
—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso crees que lo usaría para comunicarme con los muertos? Eso sería cosechar el mal, un muerto, es un muerto, y si tratas de atraer el alma puedes mancharla, convirtiéndolos en feroces fantasmas.<br/>
—Ah —Wei WuXian quería reír en ese momento, ya que hacía unos pocos minutos atrás había llamado al alma de YanLi y ZiXuan.<br/>
—¿Usted? ¿Por qué quería comunicarse con mi madre?<br/>
—Convivimos durante todo el tiempo que ella estudió aquí. Cuando se marchó seguimos en contacto, hasta que un día me dio la noticia "estoy comprometida" en ese momento decidí cortar toda la comunicación con ella y dejarla ser feliz.<br/>
—¿Usted la amaba? —Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación, Wei WuXian pudo sentir el sentimiento en las palabras de Lan QiRen.<br/>
—Maestro Wei, hay cosas que debes enseñarte a  soltar. No todo en esta vida se puede. Ella era feliz, y esperaba un niño, lo mejor era alejarme y yo cosechar mi propio camino.<br/>
—Pero nunca la olvidó, por eso no tuvo hijos y por eso no ve a su esposa.<br/>
—Algo que nos caracteriza a la familia Lan es que siempre somos fieles a su persona amada. Bueno maestro Wei, dejaré que conserve el quemador de incienso, utilícelo para el bien y nunca para el mal.<br/>
—Gracias, gran señor —Realizó una reverencia.<br/>
—Me temo que debo retirarme, Lan WangJi lo está esperando, les deseo felicidad—Lan QiRen subió las escaleras.<br/>
En la cima de ellas se encontraba Lan WangJi. Cuando Wei WuXian fue llamado, decidió esperarlo en ese lugar, escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.<br/>
Cuando Lan QiRen pasó junto a él, Lan WangJi le hizo una reverencia.<br/>
—Gracias tío —Pronunció, estaba agradecido con él.<br/>
El gran señor no tuvo necesidad de decir algo más y simplemente se retiró.<br/>
—Lan Zhan, si no me equívoco, tu tío nos dio su bendición ¿cierto? —Wei WuXian observó a su pareja. Empezando a subir las escaleras.<br/>
—Mnh<br/>
—¿Quién lo diría? —En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Era feliz al ser aceptado por Lan QiRen. Observó el quemador de incienso, recordando sus palabras, sin duda le encontraría un buen uso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>